


True feelings

by firexpunch



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: After Kotori discovers Umi in an... interesting state, things start to go very differently in their relationship.





	True feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

As rain was hitting the window, Umi was hitting her phone in frustration.

She had been trying to turn it on for almost half an hour now, but no reaction so far. It was irritating, to say at the least. She really wanted to send a message but without her phone, that was going to be hard.

Umi sighed, chewing on her lower lip as she let her eyes wander over the living room and its contents. She raises an eyebrow when she sees that Kotori has left her phone at the dining table. Kotori isn’t the type to forget her phone.

But a phone is a phone, and she has to send a message.

She walks over to the wooden table and picks up Kotori’s phone, squinting as she tries to remember since when Kotori has a password to unlock her device. Umi shrugs, typing in the date they started going out.

The phone unlocked and Umi smiled.

But Umi’s smile faded quickly as the page Kotori had been on last, started to reload. The blue-haired let out a yelp as a moan came out of the phone’s speaker. A groan and a female voice followed soon and Umi threw the phone away from her.

Umi hid her eyes with her hands but that didn’t stop her ears from hearing the noises that came out of Kotori’s phone.

_Kotori’s phone_.

With caution, Umi scooted closer to Kotori’s phone, picking it up with shaking hands.

Her eyes widened as she could now clearly see what was going on. She nervously licked her lips at the same time a blond-haired male licked a brunette’s nipple.

Umi squeezed her legs together as she kept on watching the video. She didn’t even know why she kept watching but somehow it _intrigued_ her.

The female reminded her of Kotori, the way her hair fell over her rather large chest, her eyes the same shade. Umi felt how her cheeks grew hotter at the same time as her core.

Slowly, without Umi noticing it, her hand started to move closer to her crotch. She played with the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up until her thighs were bare.

Umi bit down on her lip as she could feel her arousal through her underwear, creating slick sounds as she rubbed her finger up and down. She was shocked by how aroused she had gotten from just looking at a shameful video like this.

Just when she had built up the courage to stick her hand inside of her panties, the video finished. Umi frowned and sighed with annoyance. Then, the screen switched back to the homepage of the site.

Once more, Umi’s eyes widened in shock from what she was seeing.   
There were plenty of videos with things she didn’t even _dare_ to imagine happening with her and Kotori.

With hesitation, Umi clicked on a video which title sparked a bit of interest.

She became soon engrossed in the movie and started to rub her soaked underwear some more. Before she could stop herself, she had stuck her hand into her panties. She managed to hold back a gasp when she felt how wet she actually was.

Umi circled around her clit, dipped her fingers into her hot entrance and imagined her doing what the people were doing in the video, the sounds only turning Umi on more.

The blue-haired was so focussed on the video ad her movements that she didn’t even realise the door to the apartment and next, the living room, had opened.

Kotori had laid a hand over her mouth to silence a gasp. It was certainly not a common sight, Umi wasn’t the type to pleasure herself without Kotori and definitely not while watching porn.

She slowly stepped into the bathroom, which was across of where Umi was sitting. Kotori let a crack in the door to listen to her girlfriend’s moans and groans of pleasure.

While Kotori kept on listening, Umi kept on exploring her most intimate body part. She had forgotten about the video and recalled countless of scenarios between her and Kotori.

Umi whined loudly as she grinded against her own hand, trying to get her two fingers deeper inside of her. She could tell from the knot in her stomach and the constant shivers that ran up and down her body that she was getting close.

Kotori had wasted no time and was busy pleasuring herself, still listening to Umi. She had been with the shy girl long enough to know when she was about to orgasm. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, cocking her head back and leaning against the cold bathroom wall.

Her fingers were trusting in and out of her entrance in a steady yet quick rhythm. She managed to rub the palm of her hand against her clit, making it much more intense.

“Kotori!” Umi cried out as she reached her peak.

The cry startled the brunette in the bathroom. It startled Kotori enough to make her jerk up, hitting her head against the wall in the progress.

She cussed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Now Umi was sitting frozen in the middle of the living room, staring at the bathroom. Had an intruder heard her and was now hiding in the bathroom? Kotori wasn’t supposed to come home until five.

She reached out to her tea mug, clasping it in her hand. It wouldn’t be much to defend herself with but, the liquid was still warm and the mug was hard. It could be enough to startle the intruder.

Umi got up, stroking her skirt back into the position she wanted it to be.

Step for step, she walked closer to the bathroom.

Kotori was still sitting against the wall, hand still on her head. She tried not to make a sound.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Umi stormed in, ready to throw her mug at the ‘intruder’. Umi stopped herself in time, noticing that it wasn’t an intruder but Kotori.

“W-what are you doing here?” Umi stammered out as she lowered the mug.

Kotori forced herself to smile. “I forgot my phone?”

 

This was everything that led up to a change in Kotori and Umi’s sex life.  

**Author's Note:**

> part two will probably come in a year


End file.
